Thunder makes me Cry
by chibisoraplushieness
Summary: This is my first story on so, be nice please? Its a RxS oneshot, About where Sora finally wants to tell Riku that he loves him. It's kinda good. But, like I said. First Story xD I couldnt decide what to rate it because it's not really anything bad x.x


**Yes Yes, I know I don't Own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did though. They belong to Square and Disney and blah. So, don't sue me. I thought this would be a cute OxS(OneShot), but it didn't turn out how I wanted. I guess that I didn't take my time. lol? Anyway, I was in a rush to finish it and sooo...It didn't end up very good. R&R? please. I might take this one off and redo it x.x. That's after I get more fics up though. Chibeh**

I could hear myself whimpering quietly, it was pretty... _pathetic_, but at least it would kind of drown out the constant 'pitter-patter-ing' of the rain. Each drop pouding against my window like a bullet. I sighed softly and leaned against the wall. I was sitting on my bed, curled up comfortably in my blankets. Considering that I'm a guy, I figured I must look very childish, because I was also holding Patches, my forever-old teddy bear. The one my mom gave me a few days after I was born.

I snuggled the bear tightly into my chest and closed my eyes. Thinking. I thought about my feelings, the one's i've been having lately.

Everything was so hard to understand. It was like nothing made sense anymore. Not that anything ever did in the first place. But, I used to think I knew everything. Like... I was on top of the world. No one could stop me, but now. I feel empty. Everything has shattered, life just wasn't worth it anymore.

I suddenly remembered how much I miss my friend. Riku. I haven't seen him in a while. He stopped coming over as much as he usually does. It frightens me, because he's my best friend. And I feel like I'm losing him.

I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. The warm liquid dropped onto the head of my teddy bear. I watched it soak into the cotton-y fur and tried to rub it away. I failed, so I set my interest into wiping the tears off my own face. Each one cried for a good reason. Riku. He was worth crying over. But... loving? I didn't know. Maybe he wasn't worth loving. I cried harder, realizing the fact that even if I could put forth my affections towards the boy, he would resist. He would hate me. It would hurt alot too, not that it already doesn't hurt knowing that I love my best and can never tell him.

I first decided I liked him a while back. I had been bruised up pretty bad, I had been playing Blitzball with Wakka. And he had hit me one shot too many. It was a mess. I was covered in dirt and was bleeding profusely from a wound or two. But I kept on anyway, and finally. I remember blacking out. I awoke to find my face inches from Riku's. He had brought me to his house, and I was lying in his bed. He was leaning over me, a green washcloth in his hand. A few blood spots were visible on the rag and he was rubbing at a cut on my cheek.

"Oh, Sora, He looked at me;a look of worry across his delicate face, You're finally up!"

"Yeah..." I murmured looking up into his aquamarine eyes as he smiled at me.

"Then, let's finish cleaning you up, and we can go take a walk." He had informed me. Not even asking if I wanted to go, I might add.

Well, that's when I made up my mind. I liked him. He was sweet at times, cute too. I have no idea when I started to love him though.

Maybe, after he stopped coming around. I guess I never knew what I had until he stopped seeing me. Stopped coming over. Even stopped talking to me.

I cried harder, wishing he would come back. So I could talk to him. Tell him everything. It's final now, I really want to tell him now. And, if he rejects me, then it won't really matter, because it's not like he ever is here anyways...

I grabbed the phone that was lying next to my bed. I picked it up and dialed Riku's number. It rang a few times and then I could hear a '_click'_ and a "Hello?" at the other end.

"Riku!" I inhaled deeply and asked if he could come over. Just for alittle while. Meekly, he agreed. I think he was about to say something else, but the phone went dead due to the heavy storming outside. Then I realized that he would be walking all the way over to my house in the rain and lightning. Just for me. It made me all warm inside to know that he'd do that for me. Then again, I would do the same.

I got up and made my bed quickly. It was still wrinkled and messy, but better than nothing. So, then I ran in front of my mirror and made sure my hair looked at least half-decent. My eyes. They were still a bit puffy from my overactive crying. I didn't know what to do, so I just decided to ignore it. If he asked, I had been crying because my imaginary friend died. Yeah, thats sounds great.

I jumped, startled by the sound of my door opening, I was surprised Riku could've made him way over so fast. My guess was that he ran. I watched him hastily walk into my room. Shutting the door behind him. I looked at him and smiled with the utmost happiness.

"Riku..." I softly muttered his name and took his hand. Pulling him towards my bed, I made him sit down. I noticed he was soaking and shivering.

"Err...wait here a sec." I smiled and retreated from my room. Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed a single pink towel. It was my favorite. But I wanted Riku to use it. I returned to my bedroom to find Riku laying on my bed, face down. His chin resting on his crossed arms, he lifted his head up and smirked at me.

"Uh...here you go, and thanks for coming on this short-notice." I grinned and handed him the lavender scented towel.

"Thanks, and you're welcome. I was only in the middle of the best movie ever, but that doesn't matter now, it's probably already past the good part." He raised an eyebrow at me. It was hard to tell if he was joking around or being serious. That's what I loved about him. He could always fool me. He sat up and stared at me. "I'm just joking..." His faced turned curious.

"Umm... Riku... , I whispered softly and joined my friend in sitting down, I need to... tell... you something..."

"Yes?" He kept gawking at me with that stupidly curious look.

"Ehh... well... Riku, It's well... hard for me to say this. I ... guess..." I kind of left off there, I was harder to tell him then I thought it would be. My throat felt thick and numb, like it was hard to talk.

"Sora..." I could feel Riku slide his hand over mine, Inside I squealed. It was warm and it helped me feel more comfortable.

"Do you promise you won't hate me?" I asked, I could feel myself pouting and it wasn't doing much good.

"Sure, Sora. I don't think I could ever hate you. I promise." The older male replied with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok... then..., I glanced into his eyes, so understanding, I'm... uh... I'm gay... " I closed my eyes and sighed really slowly expecting the worst. But, opened them to find Riku gazing at me, his face seemed to harden and I felt that maybe this wasn't a good idea. This was heading the wrong way.

"And... I think... that I like you." I pretty much blurted the rest out. He stared at me for a really long time. As if he was pondering. Thinking about something.

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears filled my eyes. "Im Sorry!" I cried as I ran out of my room. I didn't care if Riku was still in there, I just wanted to leave. I escaped my house and stood in the alleyway that surrounded it. I leaned against the wall and cried, cried hard. I don't think I've ever cried this hard.

It felt like an hour before I decided that maybe I should head back. Riku was surely gone by now. My heart felt like it was broken. It was useless now. I should kill myself for ever thinking this was a good idea. For ever thinking that my best friend would love me. Love me like I love him. I looked into the sky, the dark black clouds looming over me. The shadows covering everything they could. I let my mind wander off into space.

"Sora!"

That voice so pure. So... perfect. It disrupted the silence, and sent shivers down my spine. I turned around to find Riku running towards me. The rain only made him look more attractive than he already was. I snapped back to reality and turned away. I wanted to run. But I couldn't. Being the better athlete of us both, Riku would've caught me in no time. And by the look on his face, he wasn't about to let me get away.

I cringed as he neared me. I feared that he would yell at me. Tell me to get a life, to quit being such a loser. He would probably then abandon me and leave me here to die. It made me want to cry more. I would have, but I had no more tears to spare. I closed my eyes and backed against the brick wall. Hoping that maybe he wouldn't slap me and abuse me physically. It would be enough to take on if he even critisized me but physical harm would destroy me. Inside and outside.

Suddenly, I felt his hands grab my shoulders and shove me a bit harder into the wall. I whimpered like a puppy, and shut my eyes tighter. My head bowed, I mentally braced myself for a blow of Riku's fist. I noticed he had taken one of his hands of my right shoulder and put his finger on my chin, I could feel the pressure as he lifted my head up.

Oh great, Now he wants to punch my face...

I was surprised to find that he now wrapped both his arms around my waist. My lips felt heavy as I opened my eyes.

He was kissing me!. I almost screamed out in shock, but stayed put. I could feel his soft lips against mine as he lingered a few more seconds. Then, pulling away from me, I watched him look at me with a smile and those eyes. The one's that now reflected love. I could feel his grip around my waist tighten.

"Oh Riku..." I murmured softly.

"Do you know... Sora... How long I've wanted to tell you. How much I love you? I love you more than the world. I've waited so long for you to tell me that you loved me, or at least liked me. But I was afraid... that you wouldn't care, and then everything would be awkward between us. I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch with you lately. But I needed time to sort everything out. It must have been eating you up, inside." Riku confessed at me with a sorrowful look about his face. He took his arms off my waist and crossed them over his own chest.

The rain was pouring down harder than ever. I twitched at how wet I was getting.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, A big roar of thunder echoed out. I screamed, screamed out like a girl. And I didn't care, because I flung myself at Riku and was pleased when he again, wrapped those strong arms around me. I felt protected and secure. Snuggling into his chest, I cried. Cried because my best love finally loves me back. Cried because of all those times I never cried. And Cried, because of the huge thunderstorm that never failed to scare me to death. It all fit, and nothing could ever break it apart. I was with the one I loved. The only one I loved.

Riku tugged at me, I smiled. This time it was an actual smile. It was meant for something now, not just another upturn of my mouth. I was surprised at how everything changed with a simple thunderstorm. I still hate them though...

**Yeah, like I said, the ending sucked. But, well whoopee. It's not the first ever-sucking fic. So bleh to you. I also hate thunderstorms they make me sad .. I wanted to write this fic, because unlike my life, poor wittle Sowa had someone. I never have anyone when there's storms. Not even my own parents x.x**

**I DESPISE YOU SORA! (not really ;) R&R? **


End file.
